Como el cielo
by Odisea
Summary: No es la mejor época para Lavender. Se siente sola, se siente triste y está cansada. Pero… ¿Cómo puede no creer a Ron cuando le dice "te quiero" si sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo, parecen ser tan transparentes?


_**Disclaimer**__: Nada de lo que podáis reconocer aquí me pertenece. Ni soy rubia, ni soy madurita, ni soy más rica que la reina de Inglaterra._

Espero que os guste el fic que os traigo. Necesitaba escribirlo.

Supongo que no está tan bien escrito como otros, pero lleva mi esencia, así que espero que os guste y que me dejéis un comentario cuando acabéis de leer, de verdad que me haríais inmensamente feliz :) No podéis ni imaginarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>COMO EL CIELO<strong>

No es que estuviera neurótica, ni paranoica, ni nada por el estilo. No es que la predicción que su preciada bola de cristal le había dado esa mañana la hubiera puesto nerviosa. No, no, no. No es que estuviera a punto de perder la calma. Para nada.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a morder compulsivamente sus uñas, como se había dedicado a hacer en las últimas tres semanas. No es que estuviera nerviosa, es que tenía un vacío en el estómago que no le permitía comportarse de una forma más normal.

¿Es que Ron no se daba cuenta de lo cruel que estaba siendo con ella? Cada vez que la ignoraba, cada vez que prefería ir con Harry a cualquier lado siempre y cuando no estuviera ella, cada vez que no le contestaba a ninguna de las cosas cariñosas que ella le decía. Y, como si de arenas movedizas se tratase, cuando notaba que Ron estaba más ausente o cuando menos quería estar con ella, Lavender se mostraba más obsesiva, compulsiva, nerviosa y cariñosa que nunca.

Pero estaba cansada y triste. Cuanto más intentaba retenerlo, más lejano lo notaba. Había intentado de todo: regalos, palabras cariñosas e incluso sexo. Siempre se había prometido esperar hasta conocer a su hombre ideal, pero sentía que Ron era ese hombre y que debía hacer cualquier cosa para retenerlo.

Suspiró y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, porque no quería llorar más. Las lágrimas habían sido su pan de cada día en los últimos días y, sinceramente, estaba cansada de esa situación, y estaba cansada de estar triste. Sin embargo, tan sólo por recordar una de las últimas conversaciones con Ron le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Te quiero mucho —había dicho, esperanzada de que esta vez sí que viniera una respuesta a lo que le estaba diciendo—. Te quiero muchísimo, Ron.

No, ni siquiera se le podía llamar conversación porque nunca obtuvo una respuesta a esa afirmación. Enterró la cara en la almohada, húmeda desde la última vez que lloró, y ahogó un grito lo mejor que pudo. Mordió, retorció, se tiró del cabello y lloró como si Ron le hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verla. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo?

Le quería. Intentaba ser una buena novia y apoyarlo en todo lo que dijera, darle siempre una sonrisa y regalarle palabras cariñosas cuando él ni siquiera le contestaba a un simple "buenos días". Aguantaba las lágrimas y las ganas de derrumbarse frente a él cuando se quejaba de que Hermione era una desquiciada, porque se le hacía otro vacío enorme en el estómago.

Pero últimamente no podía aguantarlo más. Ya no sólo por las veces que Parvati y Padma le habían dicho que no debería dejar que la tratara así ni por los consejos que le daban sus revistas favoritas. Y, además, por lo que había podido interpretar en su bola de cristal, "algo horrible pasaría ese día". ¿Y si cortaba con ella? No podría soportarlo, ¿cómo iba a poder pasar un día sin abrazarlo?

No, no se lo podía imaginar. No quería ni imaginárselo.

Se obligó a calmarse y se levantó de la cama sintiendo unas náuseas tremendas. Caminó hasta el baño y se miró en el espejo. Estaba palidísima, con unas ojeras enormes (que, si Parvati las viera, le reñiría a más no poder), el pelo feo y enredado. Se echó agua en la cara y suspiró. Había quedado con Ron, después de tanto tiempo, y tenía que estar guapísima. Mucho más que Hermione (aunque ya lo fuera normalmente).

Así que se alisó el pelo, se echó un poco de maquillaje para no tener esa mala cara y se puso el uniforme. Así estaba algo mejor, al menos no parecía que había estado llorando más de media hora casi sin darse cuenta. Suspiró, y notó que el aire que entraba por la garganta lo hacía trémulamente. Mejor no seguía pensando en nada, porque no quería echarse a llorar de nuevo.

Contestó con una sonrisa a los ánimos que le infundió Parvati cuando se cruzaron en la puerta del dormitorio, bajó las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos e intentando comportarse con total normalidad, y sintió cómo su corazón dio un volantazo. Su pelo rojo resaltaba entre los demás, y sus ojos azules parecían del color del cielo. De un cielo sin nubes, calmo, perfecto.

—¡Ron! —exclamó cuando estaba algo más cerca—. ¿Vamos a ir fuera a dar una vuelta?

Él asintió sin mucho ánimo. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y salieron por el cuadro. No, quizá no se daba cuenta de que todo eso le hacía daño.

Y, como tantas otras veces, terminaron en una de las aulas vacías que ya no se usaban. Ron envuelto en un silencio sepulcral y Lavender retorciéndose el pelo con el dedo, pensando qué es lo que podría decir.

—Ya… Ya no te pones el colgante que te regalé en navidad. ¿Es que no te gusta?

—No es eso —repuso rápidamente—, es que no quiero que se estropee ni nada de eso.

—Ya. —Aunque no podía decirse que estuviera demasiado convencida—. Ya no me dices cosas bonitas.

Ron levantó la mirada y la observó perplejo. ¿A qué había venido eso? Claro que le decía cosas bonitas. Suponía.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, y no quiero que cortemos. La… la bola de cristal ha dicho que hoy iba a pasar algo horrible, y parece que ya no quieras estar con…

Se mordió el labio y se tragó las lágrimas, porque no era momento para llorar. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo nada, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Fuertes pero suaves, duros pero tranquilos. Y se abandonó al beso.

—No digas esas cosas, Lav-Lav —susurró Ron contra sus labios—. ¿Cómo no voy a querer estar contigo? No seas tonta.

Y eso bastó para que se mudaran con precipitación a la habitación de Ron y colgaran ese cartelito de "Ocupado" que hicieron juntos un día, después de que Harry casi los pillara haciendo cosas que, preferiblemente, no debían ser vistas.

Bastó para que los dedos de Ron viajaran por todo su cuerpo, menos por su pelo. Parecía que su pelo no le gustaba y que nunca le había gustado, por más que intentaba mantenerlo suave y liso todos los días.

Bastó para que los besos se hicieran más lentos, más fogosos, más fuertes. Bastó para que quedaran sin ropa y para que Ron besara todos esos puntos que hacían que arqueara su espalda. Bastó para que Lavender también lo hiciera. Incluso bastó para que acabara un poco más debajo de la cuenta, a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado. Pero si era la de Ron, no le importaba.

Quizá si hubiera sabido el debate interno que Ron tenía en su cabeza cada vez que le decía algo bonito, cada vez que le decía un "te quiero", se hubiera ahorrado todo eso.

—Te amo —murmuró Lavender desde abajo, mirándolo con los ojos lacrimosos.

—Y yo —respondió Ron intentando no soltar un gemido más fuerte de la cuenta.

Lavender cerró los ojos y le besó antes de continuar haciendo nada. ¿Cómo no iba a creerle si luego parecía que todo estaba tan bien como al principio? ¿Cómo no iba a creerle si sus ojos, tan azules, parecían tan transparentes?


End file.
